


traditional

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's tired of her mother sending her lists of eligible people to marry, Tasha just wants to help out her friend, it goes a bit downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	traditional

Tasha tried not to worry too much when Deanna didn’t show up for dinner at Ten Forward after their break, she had said she might not have been able to after all; but there was still that thread of worry inside her.

 

She blamed it on being the ships security officer and given all the incidences that had occurred over the years on the Enterprise she didn’t think her worry was that unfounded.

 

Which is why she found herself in front of Deanna’s room only half way through her meal and requesting access.

 

“Come in,” Deanna sounded agitated and when Tasha entered she saw Deanna pacing her room with a PADD in her hand, looking like she wanted to throw it against the wall.

 

“Something wrong?” The doors closed behind Tasha and she stepped in the way of Deanna’s pacing, reaching out to catch Deanna’s arm in her grasp, “Deanna what is it?”

 

“This!” Deanna growled, sounding almost Klingon for a second and Tasha wondered if she had been spending more time with Worf, and shoving the data PADD towards Tasha who took it gingerly.

 

Tasha scrolled through it, frowning, “I don’t see anything wrong with this, it’s just a list of ambassadors and diplomats and scientist. Are they in danger?”

 

“Only from my mother,” Deanna fell back onto her couch and sighed, “She sent me that. A list of ‘potential marriage material, really Deanna you must think of grandchildren soon’.” Deanna’s voice got higher towards the end when she imitated her mother and she groaned, “I love her but this is the sixth list she has sent me Tasha. At this rate I’m almost tempted to pick one and get it over with.”

 

Tasha set the list down on the table in front of Deanna and stepped around it to take a seat next to her; she’d only met Lwaxana Troi once, she always seemed to be on vacation during the other times Lwaxana had visited, but the woman was a force of nature who refused to be trifled with or ignored.

 

Tasha almost admired her in some ways with the confidence she exuded if not put back by it as well and left reeling in its wake.

 

“I’d just like to be able to go one month without my mother’s less than subtle hints.” Deanna continued, leaning over and resting her head against Tasha’s shoulder.

 

Tasha picked up the list and looked through it quietly again.

 

“I don’t think I’d get along with any of them forever, you’d think my mother would at least find someone adventurous.”

 

“Maybe you could just contact one of them and…fake it.” The second she said it Tasha regretted it, a pit of something akin to jealousy stirring in her stomach at the idea of someone marrying Deanna and not meaning it while she couldn’t even begin to explain what Deanna meant to her; she pushed it down in hopes Deanna wouldn’t catch her change of emotion.

 

Deanna sat up straight, turning towards Tasha.

 

“Fake it?”

 

“Well she’ll only leave you alone if you pick one right? Maybe someone on this list also has parents who want them to get married. Just fake it.” Tasha shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

 

“Wouldn’t work, my mother’s telepathic she’d be able to tell the second she met us together and she would want to meet me and my betrothed together. They’d have to have real feelings for me and a connection in order for it to work.”

 

“So someone on the ship then.” Tasha nearly bit her tongue trying to get herself to stop talking, it was like she was trying to dig herself into a hole of jealousy.

 

Deanna looked thoughtful, tilting her head to the side as she always did in deep thoughts and Tasha hid her smile when Deanna crinkled her nose in the process.

 

“That might actually work. Mother might be too ecstatic I found someone to look beyond the base connection or…” Deanna’s shoulders fell, “It could fail horribly. She does care an awful lot and may just go looking around to make sure they’re real about it.” She buried her face in her hands. “I’m going to be doomed to looking over lists of names forever Tasha.”

 

“Not the worst fate.” Tasha commented bemused and held her hands up in an apology when Deanna shot a look at her. “What about Riker? Or Worf?”

 

“Riker and I had our chance,” Deanna was now resting her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. “And Worf can be very sweet but I think he needs someone else.”

 

“Beverly?”

 

“And ruin her fun with our Captain.” That at least had Deanna amused, twinkle in her eyes, “I’d never.”

 

“Data?” Tasha grinned when she said it and then ducked the pillow Deanna tossed at her head, “I’m kidding.”

 

“Don’t go suggesting Geordi either. Or Barclay. Or or…” Deanna broke off frowning.

 

“Me?” Tasha hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out and she ran a hand through her hair wondering how best to take it back.

 

Except Deanna didn’t look like she was about to reject it, gaping at Tasha and then turning pensive.

 

“Tasha that might work.”

 

Did that mean that Deanna knew she cared about her on a more intimate level?

 

“Oh?” Tasha kept her voice as level as possible.

 

“We are rather close, mother knows that, and you’re certainly adventurous. You make me laugh,” Deanna beamed, “If we didn’t think about the engagement and just how we felt we might just be able to fool her and if not…” Deanna shrugged, “I gave it a go.”

 

She stopped suddenly, catching on to what she had just said.

 

“If you’re willing to of course, I didn’t mean to just involve you like that at all, this is my problem of course.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” Tasha said, “It’s- it’s perfectly fine. Of course I’ll help you anyway I can.”

 

Deanna reached over, taking her hands and holding them tight.

 

“This means a lot to me Tasha.”

 

Her heart beat fast in her chest and she forced a smile; surely she’d be able to get through a false engagement with Deanna to help her out, she had meant it after all.

 

Deanna smiled and Tasha’s smile became more genuine automatically and she knew she was doomed.

 

At least Lwaxana wouldn’t catch any false feelings from her.

 

~~

 

It was hard not to laugh when Deanna announced to the bridge the next day, smiling far too much, that she and Tasha would be getting married; right after she and Tasha exited Picard’s ready room to inform him.

 

Worf was the first to congratulate them, in the traditional Klingon way that was apparently to clasp Tasha hard on the shoulder and to find the best bottle of bloodwine to drink that night, Data computed their actions over the past few months in an attempt to figure out when they had even started dating, and Will shook both of their hands, whispering ‘take care of her’ to Tasha as he did.

 

She and Deanna exchanged glances, both biting their lips so as not to laugh as everyone shot them curious looks.

 

“This is going well.” Tasha leaned over to whisper to Deanna who leaned into her giggling.

 

Picard cleared his throat, still smiling but gave them a pointed look and they parted to go to their individual stations.

 

“Captain I was wondering if you would do me- us that is- a favour.” Deanna craned her head to glance up at Tasha and it didn’t take a telepath to know she was amused and up to something.

 

“Of course,” And yet Picard fell for it anyway, nodding.

 

“I was wondering if you’d be the one to break the news to my mother. Seeing as how she is the ambassador and would love to hear from you.”

 

Picard paled just a bit, “Your mother. Of course. Shouldn’t you be the one to tell her though Counsellor?”

 

Deanna shrugged, “I think its best she hear from it officially.”

 

Tasha excused herself, muttering something about checking out a signature pattern that looked out place and barely made it to the turbolift before she broke out into laughter.

 

At least this wouldn’t be boring; not with Deanna going all out as she was.

 

~~

 

“What do you think of these?” Deanna held the flowers in front of her and Tasha looked at them confused.

 

“They’re lovely?” She couldn’t help but frame it as a question, a little confused; she’d met with Deanna in her quarters again after their shifts and flowers were the last thing she expected.

 

“I’m thinking for the reception, before my mother makes all the plans that is.”

 

Tasha looked down at the flowers again and then back at Deanna who was beaming.

 

“Should we ask the Captain?” Tasha’s lips twitched in amusement of the day’s events and Deanna caught on to her thoughts and they were both standing there smiling.

 

“I don’t think I’d ever have this much fun being engaged to someone else.” Deanna finally said, “In fact I wasn’t, though Wyatt was rather different than I had expected…”

 

She stopped and looked sharply at Tasha, “Was that jealousy?”

 

“No.” Tasha said quickly, too quickly and went on to change the subject, “When is your mother arriving and I thought we were merely getting engaged and going to drag it out for as long as possible until your mother gave up.”

 

Deanna hummed considerately and rearranged the flowers in her hand, “You’re right, I just- got carried away I think. It’s not that I wouldn’t mind getting married, more my mother’s choices and insistence after all, but they are lovely flowers.”

 

Tasha watched her looking at the flowers wistfully and smiled, “Why not for the dinner I’m certain your mother will make us have when she arrives.”

 

Deanna brightened at that, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. All though…”

 

“Dinner with your mother?”

 

“Think you’re prepared?”

 

“I’ll bring a hypospray to keep me sane just in case.”

 

~~

 

Lwaxana Troi really wasn’t that bad, it was clear that Deanna loved her very much from the moment she stepped off the transporter, even if Deanna did sigh when her mother complained about the state of the transporter room she still gratefully curled into her mother’s arms in a way that made Tasha’s heart hurt.

 

She and Ishara certainly hadn’t gotten any kind of parental relationship like that.

 

Either Deanna or Lwaxana or possibly both picked up her thoughts and turned to her.

 

“Oh you poor child, come.” Lwaxana engulfed her in a hug and Tasha hesitantly hugged her back, watching Deanna’s face soften and she reached out to take one of Tasha’s hands when Lwaxana let her go.

 

“Mother you’ve met Lieutenant Yar before; she’s the one I’d like to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Tasha couldn’t deny how nice that sounded, spending her life with Deanna.

 

Lwaxana smiled, something that reminded Tasha of an old earth expression of cats and canaries, “My my, she loves you very much little one. That’s quite the devotion from her.”

 

“Stay out of her thoughts Mother,” Deanna warned, tightening her grip on Tasha’s hand.

 

“Excellent,” Lwaxana went on anyway, “That’s quite the devotion back from you too, oh this is wonderful. You two will have quite the future together. Now where is the Captain, I thought he’d be here to get my bags and…”

 

Deanna leaned over, resting her head on Tasha’s shoulder and sighing heavily; Tasha let go of the hand Deanna was holding to rest it over Deanna’s shoulders and pull her closer.

 

“At least she approves of you.” Deanna muttered.

 

“Guess I don’t have to declare the undying devotion after all.”

 

Deanna muffled her laughter against Tasha’s neck and when Lwaxana turned to stare at them she grinned dazzlingly; Tasha made a note to tease Deanna about getting that from her later.

 

~~

 

“…I’m doing this because I love Tasha. She’d prefer a smaller non-Betazoid type wedding mother, I think we should honour her wishes.”

 

For the past hour Deanna and Lwaxana had been arguing about the wedding and what was going to hypothetically take place.

 

“Well I can tell you love her little one, that’s as clear as the nose on your face, has been every time I’ve been on this ship and I’m very glad you were finally able to spot it. Though if you had opened your powers up more you’d have been able to sense it from her too months ago.” Lwaxana ducked over towards the back room to fetch something from the luggage she had brought, leaving Deanna standing in the middle of the room looking stunned and an equally as stunned Tasha on sitting on the couch.

 

“This still means a Betazoid wedding.” Lwaxana called out, somehow oblivious to the shock from both of them.

 

“Mother Tasha and I need to talk.” Deanna said, voice a little strangled, “We’ll be in my quarters.”

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lwaxana practically sing-songed as they left, Deanna tugging Tasha up off the couch and pulling her towards the door.

 

They made it to Deanna’s room quick enough, perhaps too quickly and when they entered neither seemed to know what to say.

 

“I…I was going to tell you.” Deanna ran a hand through her curls, “I should have told you when all of this started, I was just so grateful you’d do this for me, I didn’t want to damage our friendship.”

 

“I should have told you when I suggested it, Deanna I’m sorry,” Tasha said at the same time Deanna spoke and they both stopped and exchanged awkward smiles.

 

“You really love me?” Tasha asked quietly.

 

“Well I would have gladly married you,” Deanna at least had some spark of humour back.

 

Tasha laughed, “So we’d have married each other without a clue.”

 

“I thought it was just an engagement?” Deanna raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not anymore- if you don’t want it to be just that that is.” Tasha took a step forward and Deanna mirrored her, closing the gap between them.

 

Who initiated the kiss she wasn’t sure, but Deanna tasted of wine from their dinner with Lwaxana and the chocolate cake she’d had for dessert and while Tasha never had much of a sweet tooth she’d be glad to for this.

 

“I’m still not doing a traditional Betazoid wedding though.” Tasha said as they parted.

 

“Give it a few months, my mother will get to you.” Deanna teased.

 

“Not going to protect me from her?”

 

“I thought you were protecting me from her.”

 

“We’ll work on it, before we get married. Not naked.”

 

“Well,” Deanna smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, “That does have some merit.”

 

Tasha couldn’t argue that either.


End file.
